


Wild Rose

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: Oh, I'm a wild rose with petals dressed for a funeralMy roots run from the ground to the skyAnd I sharpen my thorns every time I go outOh, when I open my bitter mouthYou either get the ocean on a stormy dayOr a water drop, no in betweenOh, I suffocate in the daylightAnd I drown in the night's darknessSo I hide in my room and burn scented candles





	Wild Rose

You guessed I was a play-along girl

A happy-go-lucky with pink lips girl

A tender marshmallow perched on high heels

You thought I'd have to be a quiet listen-and-agree girl

A don't-look-further-than-the end-of-my-pretty-nose girl

Because your open eyes don't see what I've been concealing

Yeah, you didn't grasp the whole picture

You didn't walk through the door to my core

 

Oh, I'm a wild rose with petals dressed for a funeral

My roots run from the ground to the sky

And I sharpen my thorns every time I go out

Oh, when I open my bitter mouth

You either get the ocean on a stormy day

Or a water drop, no in between

Oh, I suffocate in the daylight

And I drown in the night's darkness

So I hide in my room and burn scented candles

 

I know very well what you’re doing

And I will never allow you to

Cause I’ve got my dignity, you know

And it makes me sad you want to hurt me

Cause even if I’m strong, I’m weak too

You’re losing your time by trying to define me

One day you’ll see how much wrong you did me

And that day you’ll realize you hurt yourself too

 

Oh, I'm a wild rose with petals dressed for a funeral

My roots run from the ground to the sky

And I sharpen my thorns every time I go out

Oh, when I open my bitter mouth

You either get the ocean on a stormy day

Or a water drop, no in between

Oh, I suffocate in the daylight

And I drown in the night's darkness

So I hide in my room and burn scented candles


End file.
